The present invention relates to a heater unit suitably used for purposes such as purification of exhaust gas emitted from an automobile engine or the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a heater unit comprising a casing and a honeycomb heater held in the casing, wherein the unpurified exhaust gas pass through the gap between the casing and the honeycomb heater, i.e. the by-pass flow is minimized.